The Backroom
by Billy Headlong
Summary: It's rated M for a reason. And that reason is SEX!


p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Arthur's note: This is no way connected to my other Arthur and the invisibles story. The setting for this story is at the nightclub in the middle of the first movie./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The Backroom/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"By: Alex Clock/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Arthur and Selenia were on the dance floor which was a giant record play on a record player. At the bar the owner max watch as the two dancing with smiles on their faces. He took a drink before walking out on the dance floor cutting in between the pair. Arthur walked off to sit with Betameche. Max took Selenia hand and put a hand around her hip and started dance with her. "So Selenia word is you are searching for a king and only have a few days left. I don't know about you but I am always looking for another wife I already have six or seven." Selenia just looked up at him with a face smile on her face and answered, "Although that sound nice I am afraid I saving my first kiss for the right man. Looking past him at Arthur. Max spun her around then dipped her. Look down at while running a finger on her cheek he said, "Well then I'll just have to do my best to no let my lips touch those luscious rosy pink lips of yours." Selenia still having that cheesy smile on her face started the turn a bit red. She then felt his thin piece of clothing that was wrapped around his member rub against her leg. Then the was a loud bang and a crash. It was Darkos with some of his troops. Selenia was ready to fight but the she felt a tug on her wrist as Max pulled her to a wall. She then saw him bang on a wall as he did that a door opened and they escaped in to it. I pitch black Selenia said, "Where are we? What is this place?" The lights went on as she saw max standing by a light switch. "This my young highness is the backroom."/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Selenia looked around the room and saw mini bar on the back wall and to her left was a small bed. On the walls were posters of women in in nothing but their bra and underwear. She then focused on Max and said, "We need to get back out there my brother and Arthur need help. They can't fight off all those guards by themselves." She turn around looking for the door when she herd max say, "Don't worry baby. My boys will get your guys out of there. We just gota to hold out while the heat cools off. You see what I'm saying." "Guess it's better to hide out the to fight." Selenia said with a tone. Max walked behind the bar and said, Damn straight little girl. You can't get far in life if you die charging in to battle." After banging her fist against the fall she walked over and sat on the bed. Max came around the bar with two pink drinks in his hand. He sat down next to Selenia and handed her on of the drinks. "Take one of these you need to unwind girl. This will do just that." Selenia took the drink and without thinking she the drink and drank it in one gulp. Max drank some of his and set his cup on the ground. Selenia then felt a little dizzy. She looked over to Max and said, "What did you put in the drink?" "I told you honey something that will make you unwind." Selenia felt a loss ofbalance and fell back on the bed. The last thing she saw Max looking her in the face and said, "Don't worry I won't take you first kiss."/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Selenia woke up with a headache she tried to focus her eyes trying see what happened. She tried to move but she couldn't. Her eyes focused a bit more to find that her arms and legs were tied to the four post of the bed. She looked down to find that she was stripped down to her pink thong. She then heard a voice from out of the dark. "I love a women who doesn't were a bra under her battle armor. Who knew you had breast the size of grapefruit? " She looked around trying to find ware the voice was coming from but she knew who it was. "MAX! Whatever you are doing you won't get away with it." "Are you sure about that sweetness?" said Max as he walked out from out the shadows at the foot of the bed. "At least we are dressed the same." Selenia looked down to see Max wear still in his thing underwear. She tried to pull her limbs free but with no good. "No use trying honey. No women can get out of my knots." Max said. AS he made his way around the bed to her left side. He kneeled down next to her face. Selenia looked over at him and said, "Max don't do this I'm a Princess!" Max then got up to his feet and said, "Don't worry I promise not to steal your kiss. I'm just going to take your cherry." Max then got on the bed on all fours looking down at Selenia. He went down to lick her face but she almost pit his tongue. "Wooo Look whose gots some fire in her. Stay away from the face." Said Max. He moved down to her chest and started to grab her breasts. Selenia closed her eyes and moved around trying to break free, but it was no good. She felt him rubbing around breasts. The she felt Max take his fingers and started to rub her nipples between her fingers. Selenia kept trying to fight off Max but every time she tried she felt weak and hot. She then felt a wetness on her breasts and between her legs. She opened her eyes only to see Max sucking on her right nipple. Then Max had a look of surprise on his face. "Well look who's messed her panties. Looks like you're getting some fun out of this to. How bout you say we get rid of the rest of our clothes?"/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Max the move down to Selenia waist and slipped his hand under the thong and started to move it down her legs. When he got them off he stood on his knees over her and smelled her thong the threw it over her face. Selenia felt the cold wetness on her face then she shook her head until then fell off. She looked up to Max's face with a grin on it. She then looked down to see him untying the thin cloth around his waist then he threw it to on to her face. Before she could shake it off but then Max took it and tied it around her head. The part the covered his member was wrapped around her nose and mouth. All she could smell was the scent of his member. After he finished tying it around her head he went and licked her cheek. Max looked down at her face Selenia had a Mad look on her face. "That is for trying to bite me. Now if you don't mind I have to take care of something. " He said with a grin. He move up and sat on her chest where his flaccid member laid between her breasts and started to move back and forth on her. He then took his hand and pressed her breasts around his member. Selenia not giving up kept trying to get free. Even when her wrist started to rub raw. She then felt Max stop. She looked up to see his member stiff and hard. Max looked down in to her face and said, "Yeah baby. You lookin at a ten inch thing of meat and guess where it's going?" Selenia had a look of fear on her face as she saw him go lower and lower until his face was near her sex. "Now remind me is it a kiss from these lips or the lips on your face?" Asked Max She could feel him breathing against it. Then she felt something wet and soft rubbing against it then it went in. She looked down to see Max was licking her sex. She leaned back feeling a small sensation going through her body. Max pulled his tongue out and looked up a Selenia and said, " You know I like a girl that goes clean shaven on her downstairs. Can't say the same goes for me." He sat up on his knees again and looked down at Selenia as she lined up his member with her sex. "Now are you ready to lose your cherry your Highness?" Selenia had a look of panic on her face and she tried to speak but she couldn't. Then Max took his member and entered her./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Selenia felt a sharp pain go through her body as Max started going back and forth each time going deeper in to her. He kept going inter and looking at expression on her face. She had a look of pain and fear on her face. All max could her was his grunts and the mumble sounds coming from Selenia. After a while Max got a third of his member in to her when he felt something stopping him. "Oooo looks like we found out princess cherry. Now it's time to pluck it." Max said. Then he did a hard thrust as he broke through and Selenia let out a scream that was block out by the clothing over her mouth as tears ran down her face. As Max pulled out a bit a blood ran down the sides of his member and drip out of her sex. "Woo that was fun no let see how far we can get." said Max. Then he rammed in to her as she let out another scream. "Damn you tight girl, but that won't stop me." He said as he began pumping hard into her as more and more went deeper and deeper in to Selenia while pinning his hand down on her shoulders. Then he felt a warm gush run over his member. He looked to see that Selenia came. With a grin on his face kept on going. Soon as most of his member was inside of her Selenia just laid the not moving or trying to escape. Max then put his hand on her face as her looked in to her eyes. Seeing the tears in her eyes he then removed the cloth from her face. Selenia just laid there and said nothing. He ran a finger across her lips and she did not move or say anything. He then pulled his member out as he did Selenia sighed with pain as he came out of her. Then he reached under the bed and pulled out a small knife. He took the knife and rubbed it against her nipples. Selenia trembled for the feel of the cold member running across her skin. Max then raised the knife in the air as Selenia closed her eyes and brought it down with a slash. Selenia opened her eyes to find no cuts on her. She then felt Max's hands grab her leg as he lifted them over his shoulders as he looked down at her and said, "Now that I have taken your red cherry now it's time to take your black cheery." Max then lined up to enter her other hole./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" He placed his hands around her ass as her legs went over his arms. A he pressed up against her, Max then pushed in as the tip of his member disappeared in to her. As Selenia winced a bit as he started to ease his way in to her. Max kept going in deeper and deeper until his whole member was in gulped in her. Selenia just laid there with no look on her face. He then started to move in and out slowly. "Girl you know your back is tighter than your front. I'm having trouble moving. But that won't stop Me." said Max. Then Max kept moving back and forth. Until he loosened her tight grasp and then he stated to move faster and faster. With only Selenia giving small moan of pain every time he pumped her. "Oh yeah baby here we go." He said. As he pumped her a few more times he released himself inside of her. Selenia let out a scream while Max let out a loud YEAH! He pumped her a few more times as he then slowly pulled out of her as his member fell limp between his legs cover in wet goo. As he lowered Slenia's leg back down on to the bed. He looked at her and said, "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did you highness." He got up of the bed reach for a cloth and cleaned himself up and put on his thin underwear. He then looked back at Selenia still lying the not moving with a blank look on her face. He walked over and untied her hands and threw a towel on her. "Be sure you clean yourself up before you leave. Don't want nobody to see you like this." Max made his way to a wall were he banged on it and it opened. As he made his way out he herd Selenia's voice. "Don't leave me alone." She said. Max turned around to see Selenia sitting on the bed with the towel held up against her chest. He made his way back to her and sat next to her. She looked over at him and put a hand on his face as she kissed him. When she broke it she looked down at floor when she felt Max's hand under her chin as he lifted her face to look at her. "Thanks for that." he said as he went in for a deeper kiss. Selenia fell back on to the bed with her arms wrapped around Max as she felt his tongue go in to her mouth. Max broke off the kiss as he stomped on the ground causing the door he opened to close on them./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The End./p 


End file.
